En la celebración
by The Promiscuous Doll
Summary: Cuando brindaron en honor a Soman, no fue sorprendente que Baku le palmeara el hombro y le preguntara si recordaba algo de aquella noche. Allen, Baku Chang, Fou, Linalí Lee, Jamie Dark, menciones de Soman.


**En la celebración**_  
_

La última vez que pudieron reunirse, Allen tuvo la impresión de que ese día en particular tenía la tragedia disuelta en cada partícula de oxígeno. Baku le recordó como quien no quiere tocar una llaga, que se cumplían doce años de la muerte de Soman.

Sí, doce.

Fou lo había encontrado por las mismas fechas y a pesar de ser un aniversario doliente por los amigos perdidos desde entonces, era también el recordatorio del comienzo de su amistad.

Soman Dark se había convertido en una especie de leyenda para los más bajos en las jerarquías de la Iglesia Negra. Desde su "Caída", la mitad de los colaboradores retiraron sus contribuciones metálicas y cortaron tajantemente su relación con la Organización, lo que trajo más dificultades a una tarea que jamás fue fácil. En pocas palabras, se lo recordaba como a uno de los muy, por no decir al más entre los muy.

No era extraño celebrar en el palacio de Baku, estando a pocas horas de la capital. Amigos más íntimos, que aún vivían y bebían con desmesura. Un par de muchachas, pasantes del Grupo de Ciencias y las eternas cortesanas que bailaban entre las mesas, tocando instrumentos musicales en escasa seda. Allen, Fou, Linalí, Baku y tres buscadores de aspecto huraño, algo mayores con respecto a los usuales jovencitos que se situaban en esos puestos.

Cuando brindaron en honor a Soman, no fue sorprendente que Baku le palmeara el hombro y le preguntara si recordaba algo de aquella noche. Allen sonrió con tristeza y le preguntó con la mirada a Linalí si le molestaba. Ella le hizo un gesto negativo y tomó asiento muy cerca suyo. Le tomó una mano y lo escuchó atentamente durante todo el relato. Allen explicó que se veía bien antes de morir –lo que no era del todo cierto, pero le gustaba pensar así, ahora que la sangre en la tierra pantanosa se había secado después de años y la diferencia era cada día más borrosa, perfectamente adaptable a sus deseos- y comentó que probablemente pudo haber esperanzas para él, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… Ya divagando, describió que parecía tener sed, y que habló antes de derrumbarse-para sus adentros, se dijo que en realidad lo habían acribillado, pero no le parecía justo embarrar así la reputación de Tick Mick, el único Noé que había colaborado de buena gana con la Organización-. Sufrió contando que tenía una hija y agregó que su traición se debía a ella. Que había sentido toda su angustia cuando se sumergió en su mente. Dejó salir todo aquel veneno estacionado desde hacía más de una década.

Explicó que al morir Soman, sintió que había fallado terriblemente como Exorcista y ser humano.

Iba a agregar lo de los gólems come-gente, pero no lo creyó adecuado. Con el tiempo, había aprendido algo de tacto y diplomacia, en especial frente a miembros importantes de la Iglesia. Como lo era, muy a su pesar, Baku Chang.

Se dio cuenta de que Linalí había tomado su mano por debajo del mantel mientras que los demás prestaban atención a su historia y que sus ojos le pedían que mantuviera la calma que pensó, no estaba en peligro a medida que su narración avanzaba. Pero apreció el gesto.

No estaba tan nervioso como supuso que estaría y terminó pronto.

Con su ataque. Y el desmayo. Y levantando su copa dorada a favor de Fou, que se hubiera apresurado a hacerle reclamos de proceder distinto.

El silencio inundó el salón. Incluso las cortesanas habían dejado su labor de entretener para escucharle y se sentía muy incómodo bajo sus miradas, como si no hubiera podido llenar esas expectativas que tenían en la muerte de un Exorcista. La indignación quería obligarlo a sacudirse la frivolidad y retirarse a los aposentos que le asignaron, pero la mano de Linalí, firmemente apretada a la suya, no dio lugar a esos deseos egoístas.

Al final fue ella la que pidió permiso para abandonar el festejo, pretextando el viaje y que al día siguiente tenían un trabajo que cumplir, como Generales, a pesar de que apreciaban enormemente la amabilidad del Grandioso, que casi lloró de felicidad al oírle.

Entonces, antes de irse, Allen la vio. Una chica de cabellos castaños y pómulos que recordaban levemente a los de un gato. Le clavaba la mirada con una intensidad que le hizo sentir una presa.

Los alcanzó en el pasillo. Corrió para hacerlo y Allen se dio cuenta de que probablemente tenía un origen muy humilde, disimulado con modos en la mesa que debió practicar por mucho tiempo.

-Yo no sabía cómo había muerto.-Los ojos le brillaban, aunque no parecía dispuesta a llorar tan fácilmente.-Mi padre. Soman Dark.-Explicó, como si quedara alguna duda y el leve parecido entre los dos (la blancura lechosa más propia de los muertos, el tono de los ojos, algunos rasgos faciales) no empezara a resaltar ante la pareja, pese a que ni Lina ni Allen habían interactuado mucho con el difunto y ya hacía tiempo de esto.

Johnny Gill (meses después) les refirió entre hipidos y sonrojos la breve historia de Jamie Dark, la única hija de Soman, que recibió un fideicomiso miserable y fue reclutada para recibir una educación de punta a fin de servir como científica a la Orden, algún día (y eso era hoy, tanto tiempo después). Se estilaba con los niños, cuya mentalidad era más fácil de adoctrinar que la de los adultos, por muy trágicos que hubieran resultado los destinos de ambos.

Allen se sintió bien consigo mismo por haber omitido ciertas partes de la historia que pudieran alterar la concepción del mundo que esa muchacha probablemente tenía. Y también se indignó un poco, porque ahora ella tendría más estima por la Orden y Ticky Mick de la que estos merecerían jamás.

Pensó en escribirle un par de veces, pero localizarle sin motivos claros y el apellido a mano (había renunciado al que le legara su padre, por vergüenza) iba a ser difícil: ya bastante abusó de la amabilidad de Gill al pedirle detalles sobre el pasado de una subordinada.

Eventualmente se olvidó del asunto.


End file.
